Shadow Hunter
by Irish-Cowgirl
Summary: rating may go up. If Tessa was a Shadow Hunter... and she is. story is moving to wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Just saying Tessa probably IS part shadow hunter (mom) a demon shadow hunter cross.**

Tessa sighed, the weather n London was horrible, no sunshine! She badly wanted the warm sunshine of New York and the familiar streets of her childhood home. In stead she was in the land of doom and gloom (London) with the only five people in the whole world that even bothered to pretend they cared about her. Of course they always treated her like a lowly downwolder to there shadow hunter greatness and Sophie though she was human was no better.

That's when Church decided to make an appearance followed closely by Jem.

"Hi" Jem said "how was your day?"

So he was the only one who paid her any attention at all the others ignored her of treated her like a child.

"Good, how was the mission?"

"Nothing worth talking about."

So he couldn't talk about the mission with her either. Well that's just great!

"Will you excuse me James?" and she walked away from the library and to her room not really believing for a second that she would fall asleep.

Will's POV

Will just sat in his chair in the dinning room; Jess, Henry and Charlotte were there too. Everyone was waiting for Jem to get back, Tessa hardly talked anymore and didn't eat very much, and everyone was worried about her. Jem decided to try to talk to her and if he couldn't they would have to try something else. For some reason Will felt some guilt. Like he was to blame for this… well maybe he was a little. Okay a lot but he had to do it.

Just then Jem walked in and everyone looked up with hope, but the expression on Jem's face told it all, nothing good at all.

"She just won't talk even to me" was all he said before collapsing into his chair.

"I say we keep ignoring her and maybe she will get the message and act more ladylike," that of course was Jessie. Will spoke whatever would be harshest; he hated the guilt he felt. "I think that's the best solution does anyone say differently?" no one spoke "we'll do it Jessie's way then" nods from everybody.

**Keep going or not? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I gunna clear this up right now. I DON"T think Tessa will become a shadow hunter; I just said that Tessa might be PART shadow hunter, hears the fact that add up to it.**

**1: axel (something rather) said her father was a demon but her mother didn't know what she was.**

**2: the necklace was her mother's.**

**3: the necklace IS a weapon and has that stuff that is also on some shadow hunter weapons.**

**Just a guess, that angel on the necklace just might be Raziel. (not the real one)**

**I don't own the infernal devises **

Tessa's POV

Its been five days and no one has talked to me, Jem often looked like he wanted to, Henry looked apologetic and Charlotte often looked like she wanted to cry. Tessa thought I can't stand it anymore, I'm going out whether they like it or not, I hate them treating me like this. Tessa grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out the front door. Charlotte and Will heard but thought nothing of it.

Tessa traveled through London absolutely bored before she new it, it was getting darker. On her way back she heard a noise then another, a rustling of leaves in some nearby bushes. Some emotion hit her, paranoia. Something was about to happen. Suddenly something, no, a demon leaped out of the bushes. Tessa grabbed a near by stick and kept jabbing at it, moving faster and moving with more grace than she thought she hade. Before long the demon was nothing more than a pile of ashes but Tessa failed to notice the demon behind her until it practically clawed her back off. The last thing she heard was the demon screaming, boots hitting the stone nearby, and someone swearing.

Everything went black.

**Sorry, that was insanely short. I needed something to do on the last day of winter break. Review please and I promise to make the next one longer.**

**And… who do you think should Tessa should end up with? In the actual book? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the infernal devises… sadly. **

**Yes this story seems similar to another story on this site but I didn't intend for it to be that way. I got the idea from Goodreads (amazing site) and bits and pieces from some of my friends. **

OW! It hurt to move! Everything was burning or hurting! There was a slow warm

tingling feeling traveling from her wrest, up her arm and through the rest of her body but

it hurt so much that Tessa didn't really dwell on it. When Tessa finely got her eyes open

she found herself looking into emerald green ones.

"Hello! You must be from the London institute right? I'm Kane, Kane Greymark!" the

kid, Kane said, it seemed he was trying to lighten the mood despite the fact that she

almost died!

"Ummm" was all Tessa could say at the moment.

"I'm a shadow hunter… like you. Jeez I didn't know a girl could fight that well."

"I'm not a demon my father was a demon" Tessa whispered.

"Oh you are" and then he flipped her wrist over to reveal the healing rune. But… but..

They said that only shadow hunters could wear runes… "Wow"

This was different but how? She could go back now… NO she couldn't go back, not

now that she was a shadow hunter they would probably treat her better, and all because

Tessa was now like them so no she wouldn't go back. That's when she smelt the familiar

smell of New York.

"I can't weight to get back to New York, maybe I'll be able to see sun shine again!" Kane

droned on.

Now Tessa new how she could get back home and have a place to stay "can I come with

you?"

"What? Sure I guess. You really don't like the London institute much do you, or is it the

weather?"

"It's both actually and it's a long, long story" Tessa replied "by the way my names

Tessa"

On the way Tessa told Kane the whole story and found that he was a good listener. She

figured that they could be friends; they had a few things in common too.

Getting to the institute which was like 5 blocks away from where she grew up, it looked a

lot like the institute back in London. Kane opened the door and shouted up the stairs

announcing his arrival. Every one came running down asking questions but shut up and

stared as soon as they saw Tessa shifting from foot to foot behind Kane.

"And who's this Kane? Better not be a pet you picked up along the way" a boy with

brown eyes and sandy blond hair said.

"Oh shut up Ben, she's a shadow hunter, demon cross from London." Tessa stared at the

back of Kane's light blond head, wondering what was going through it.

"a shadow hunter, well I take it she will be doing chores with the rest of us girls then."

That was from a woman in her late 30s with bright red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh no I don't think Tessa likes doing those chores, I've seen her fight she has almost no

training but she's good, I say we train her."

"A girl? Really? Fighting for men!" that was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Kane glanced behind him at Tessa "I should introduce you. That's Ben" he nodded at the

blond boy, "the red head is Ben's mom, we just call her Lizz you can guess what it's

short for. And that's Rachel." He pointed at the dark brown haired girl, the Kane

indicated a boy that had remained silent, a boy with pale brown hair and grey eyes "that's

Ryan Trueblood and that's Lizz's husband Frank." Frank was sandy blond and blue eyed.

"Rachel why don't you show ummm"

"Tessa"

"Tessa to an empty bedroom."

"Yes Lizz" and Tessa fallowed Rachel up the stairs.


	4. READ THIS! PLEASE!

**Okay I know… no one likes anthers notes but this is important. Bear with me on this, I have mountains of homework. Like my story "if I had my superhero" **

**I think I may call it Mt. Marten, after my least favorite subject teacher.**

**Sorry for not updating. I may do it this weekend since I don't have school on Friday. Or sometime in the next week or so. Just three things. 1- I was thinking of doing some one-shots of the year and a half Tessa was away from London. 2- some one-shots of different parts in Clockwork Angel and 3- this is a weird one, a fanfic of the first few shadow hunters. I'm not sure if I should do any of these but if you think I should then please say something.**


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later  
****************

Tessa was doing good. Her weapon of choice was the long knife and the sword. really I thought she would be a good fighter, seeing as she could hold her own in a fight, I thought to myself as I blocked one of her very quick strikes. Tessa was fast. I'd come up with a nickname for her, Tez, Tez the devil, Tez the Egyptian viper, My best friend. Today Ben brought up the subject of Parabati. It was during breakfast, Tessa was still sleeping at the time when Ben had said "Well, you two are inseparable. And I've seen you practice, you two always have each others backs even in an argument your practically parabati already." now I just had to figure out when and how I should bring up the parabati subject with Tessa.  
******************

After practice I was a sweaty mess and walking back down the hallway to my room I heard quiet steps behind me, when I looked over my shoulder I saw Kane walking quickly after me "Hey, ummm gotta ask you something," he managed to get out between panting breaths, apparently today's practice was enough to wear him out as well.  
"Ya sure."  
"I know you've only been here like two days but..."  
"But what?"  
"Well I need a parabati and I was wondering if... well..."  
"If I wanted to be your parabati?"  
"ya that."  
"Sure."

_Wow today was eventful_ I thought as I recounted the days events sitting on the window seat in the library. My aunt always said a proper lady didn't show how mad she was or any of those feelings but nowadays I had been letting the lady like facade down to show My slightly darker side (that did, in fact, like danger) I now showed, rather than hid my temper.

_It has been almost a week since Tessa left the institute. Left me_ I thought. I should have known it was Tessa leaving when I heard the door open and close. Every one was upset and there was no word from or about her at all. They had searched every were and every lead so far for her. No luck. At all. That roof was looking mighty nice now a days and not for admiring the view. Were could she be? Were could she have gone? Was she dead? Hurt? She had no place to go and Tessa didn't know her way around London, so... were was she?  
_Tess beautiful Tess_, it was my fault she ran off and it will be my fault if something happens to her.

**About a year and a half later**

_God I can't believe I'm back in London._ I thought, _I mean I traveled a lot but London? I really do have bad luck._  
I glanced up at the bridge; the one Jem had taken Me to right before the clockwork creatures attacked. I was dressed in black pants, black boots, a white shirt, black leather gloves with cotton lining, a black jacket slung over one shoulder and many hidden knives. I was also wearing a black top hat, a _gift, _from Ben. So from a distance I looked like a young man. And that was exactly what Jem probably thought I was from he place on the bridge.  
I was thinking about the months away from Jem and Will a lot sense arriving here, wondering what they thought of my leaving, and that thought led to others like the fact that Kane has been trying to get me to kiss him for a really long time. He liked me as more than just a friend, he stated that quite plainly but of course I have sworn off boys for a wile (mostly because, against my best efforts, I was still in love with William and James). Of course Kane was still a good friend and parabati.  
Kane like always came with me on these missions, but decided to stay at the building we were using as a base while I went for a walk. After a few more minutes of watching I finally turned away and started back.  
On the way back, as I was putting my jacket on (because lets face it... London is not only gloomy, but cold as well) I saw a shadowed figure watching some guy walking down the lonely cobble stone road, they were the only ones there.  
The person walking was distantly familiar but I didn't have time to dwell on it because just then the shadowed figure lurched forward and I had just enough time to figure out that it was an auto man before drawing a knife and pouncing.

I was walking down a quiet cobblestone road when a clockwork creature jumped out at me, I didn't have time to draw a knife or dodge when a black shadowed figure jumped out at the creature and slammed the hilt of a knife against its head. The thing collapsed in a heap of metal and sparks but I wasn't looking at it, I was looking at the person before me, a young _man _who was already turning away. I caught sight of the blue grey eyes and a strand of pale brown hair that was oh so familiar to me. Tessa. My Tessa. By the time I recovered the ability to talk (or to do anything, really) she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just gunna put this in to first person view... sorry for not updating. Just for Tamani, thanks for the great review! The reviews are why I'm now up at 2 in the morning typing.**

As I walked away those dark blue eyes kept flashing in my mind, I only caught a fleeting glance but I new it was Will, the very boy that broke my heart over a year ago, the one I never wanted to see again.  
When I got back to the hide out, Kane was cleaning the last of the knives and looked about ready to collapse; I figured that he would fall asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Hey! Maybe Kane would just drop were he stood! Wouldn't that be funny?

"Hey Kane!"

"Muh, wha." he glanced at my sleepily.

"Were you asleep there? Siting up?"

"What? No! Course not!" "Sure, Sure" I walked to the dark corner were my bed was, the memory of the fleeting glimpse of Will and seeing Jem on the bridge still flashing behind my eyes. Feelings stirred in my chest that I hadn't felt in well over a year. When was the last time I felt this way? Was it when Jem comforted me after the incident on the roof? Of that last kiss? Or when Will had held me in the sanctuary? I couldn't remember.

"_Tessa!"_ it made my jump a bit (you're distracted! you should not be distracted! what would have happened if this was a fight?) by the tone of his voice it was clear this wasn't the first time he called my name.

"What?" I called over my shoulder, turning to look at him.

"I asked if anything interesting happened on your walk."

"That's one way to put it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry didn't catch that?"

"You weren't supposed to, and no nothing interesting in the least." I said as I tuned back to my bed.

"Oh, well I think we should both get some sleep then." as he talked his voice got farther away; he was walking to his bed on the other side of the hide out. There is a reason his bed is way over there, we may be friends but after IT happened I just don't let those of the Male species close to me, both physically and mentally.

I laid awake for hours, listening to the sounds of things outside and the snores coming from Kane's direction. I was thinking of what would have happened if I had just stayed at the institute that night, or went back, of when I ran into Will today, if I had just stayed a short while. Or maybe called out to Jem. What about if I had gone to the institute right when I came back to London. It was a long time before I fell into a dream filled sleep.

. . . .

_"I've mastered many things in my life, Navigating the streets of London,, dancing the quadrille, the Japanese art of flower arranging, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms, alas, no one has ever actually referred to me as 'the Master" or "the Magister.' either. More's the pity..."_

_"My name is Herondale," the beautiful blue eyed buy said cheerfully. "William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will. Is this your room? Not very nice is it?"_

"_I adore Willkie Collins, Oh- __Armadale__! And __The Women in White __... are you laughing at me?" "Not at you, more because of you. I've never seen anyone get so excited over books before. You'd think they were diamonds."_

_She had never imagined that the kiss would be so brief and desperate and wild. Or that it would taste of holy water, holy water and blood._

_. . . ._

I tossed and turned for hours. After seeing Tessa for the first time in about a year, yes I know it was Tessa; it was easy to tell after seeing her eyes. Know other person has eyes like hers, the grey of the mist blowing in from the sea in Wales. And that thought brought on the unbidden memory of that first kiss in the attic. I truly did not mean to hurt her that time, what I still don't understand is why she is different from all the other girls, that was the first time that I lost control, why, when I let her go even for a few seconds I feel the loss, the sharp pain in my chest cured only by having her near. It's strange, during most of my life my thoughts always went to Cecily, but being with Tess or even the year without her my thoughts rarely went to Cecy. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Will? Are you still awake?" it was Jem and why wouldn't I be awake? I locked at my watch in the candle light. 2:59, Oh.

"Yam...?" when Jem came in he looked dead on his feet and seemed like something was really bothering him.

He sat in a chair next to my bed as I sat up. "It's just, while I was on the bridge I saw a young man in the shadows and there's just something about him..."

"He didn't happen to be wearing mostly black and was wearing a black hat pulled low over his head?

"Yes but how..."

There was a heavy silence, I'm sure Jem was remembering my slightly 'I just saw a ghost' look this evening.

"It was Tessa"

**I am going to re-write all the chapters and post them on Wattpad. I may keep posting on here or I may not. Please check out my wattpad stories on Shelby L Stephen. Thanks for reading and commenting, it really helped and keep it up.**


	7. Chapter 7 kind of

All Right People. I am Hopefully going to move everything over to Wattpad. so go check it out. I might post more chapters on here, but I dunno yet. What I do know though is that I am not editing the first few chapters on here and If u want to read the slightly better version please go to wattpad.

I would also like to point out that Tessa is in fact HALF SHADOW HUNTER! And on her moms side. And I cried when Will died. I mean really who of team Will didn't.

And if your wondering about the punctuation problem. I am sorry. part of it is my rushing through, the biggest part though is that my laptop thinks that when I push the question mark and the quotations buttons, that its supposed to put a French e on the screen.

lastly... if you want an update on here or on Wattpad, then please keep demanding updates. I don't care if I get 20 messages from each person that reads this thing. the more I get the better chance I have of putting up more.

PS. I can not believe I wrote THAT badly. and its kinda (really) sad. Newest chapter (never before read) will be up on WATPAD today or tomorrow. Promise.


End file.
